


Coffe Shop Blues

by __insert creative pen name here__ (seannasheep)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Gen, My attempt at angst, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannasheep/pseuds/__insert%20creative%20pen%20name%20here__
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Hermione suffered more than the others. The muggle doctor said she suppers PTSD. Drinking became her coping system. But her drinking led Ron to filing a divorce and moving away with full custody of their two young children. Now her eldest is starting at Hogwarts and she's sober for the first time in years. What happens when she runs into a schoolyard enemy?</p>
<p>Prompt: Super angsty PTSD Draco and Hermione. They help each other heal. No smut, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffe Shop Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_creeper (MissusMonster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusMonster/gifts).



The empty house stood silently. The overgrown gardens were just the first hint that this house wasn't taken care of. But it wasn't unoccupied. A very drunk Hermione Granger stumbled up the footpath, falling over her own feet every couple of steps. It took her no fewer than twenty attempts to get the key into the hole and unlock the door. After stumbling down te hallway and up the stairs, leaving the door open with the key still inside, she threw herself onto her bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

*****

"Honey, please come eat breakfast with me." Narcissa Malfoy begged as she knocked on the door of her son's bedroom.   
"I'm not hungry." Draco mumbled, barely loud enough for his mother to hear.   
"I know." She replied. "But you haven't eaten in almost a week. And it gets awfully lonely when I'm the only one at the table. Please join me."  
Shuffling was heard from within the bedroom. Narcissa smiled. She had finally gotten through to her son. He was coming to eat with her. But when the door opened her smile was replaced with a frown. He stood in the doorway wearing nothing but his under garments.   
"You need a bit more clothing on than that." His mother scolded. "Your father will turn in his grave if you sit down at the tabe undressed."  
"I'm not going to be sitting at the table!" Draco yelled. "I'm not hungry! I'm not eating! So leave me the fuck alone, bitch!"  
The door slammed shut. Tears filled Narcissa's eyes and she ran down the hall to her room. That morning no one in Malfoy Manor ate. 

*****

Hermione Granger woke with a start to the feeling of no longer being alone.  
"God, Hermione." Harry said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "You left the bloody door open again. Be thankful its only me who came in."  
"What are you doing here." She hissed, rubbing her sore head.   
"I'm here to make sure you get up and to your therapy session this morning." He put a hangover possion in her hands.   
Hermione glared at him but drank the possion anyway.   
"I don't need babysitting."  
"I beg to differ."  
Harry stood up and walked out of the room. He turned around at the doorway to give one final reminder.  
"You're expected in Dr White's office in an hour." And then he was gone.

*****

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the sitting room, waiting for her grandson to return. The flames in the fireplace turned green and out stepped young Scorpius, dragging a trunk behind him.   
"Grandma!" He through himself into a hug. "Mother took me to buy my stuff for school."  
"A good idea as you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." Narcissa said, her arms rapped around the small blonde. "How is your Mother?"  
"She's well. Where's Father?"  
"He won't be coming down today." Narcissa said curtly. "Its best if you let him have his space."

*****

"Hermione, you can't keep avoiding your problems like this." Dr White said calmly.   
"I don't have time for this shit." Hermione stood and stormed out of the room.

*****

"Draco, you can't keep avoiding your problems like this." Narcissa said when Scorpius had left for bed.  
"I don't have time for this shit." Draco stormed out of the room.

*****

Hermione couldn't drink. She wanted to. But the next morning was when her eldest left for Hogwarts. And if she wanted to be able to see her daughter off she had to be sober.

*****

Narcissa and Scorpius stood in the entry way.   
"Is Father coming?" Scorpius asked sadly.   
Narcissa looked towards the stairs.   
"I don't think he is."

*****

Hermione walked down the platform, keeping an eye out for her children.   
"Well if it isn't the drunk bitch who broke my brother's heart." Hermione turned to see Ginny walking towards her from the bathrooms. "What the fuck are you doing her?"  
"I'm here to see my daughter off." Hermione said and picked up her pace, despite knowing Ginny was heading to the same place she was.

*****

The moment Narcissa and Scorpius apparated onto the platform there was another crack behind them. They turned to see Draco standing there.  
"Father!" Scorpius through himself into a hug.  
"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.   
"Seeing my little man off to school, of course."

*****

Rose ignored Hermione the entire time. It broke her heart to know that her daughter hated her.   
"Goodbye." Hermione said and walked away.   
God, she needed a drink.

*****

Scorpius happily babbled away to his father until he had to get on the train.   
"Goodbye. Have fun. I'll miss you." Draco said as his son boarded.   
Narcissa and her son stood waving until the train was well out of sight. 

*****

Hermione stormed down the platform until she run into something. Or someone. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there with his back to her. 

*****

Draco stood facing where the train had gone when he felt someone run into him from behind. He turned around to see Hermione Granger standing there. 

*****

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said at the same time as Draco said "Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger."  
They both started laughing.   
"What are you doing today?" Draco asked.  
"I was about to go get a drink."  
"Would you like to join me for a coffee?"   
"Not the kind of drink I was meaning, but okay."

*****

Narcissa and Harry stood at different spots on the platform watching the exchange with smiles on their faces. Maybe this is exactly what Hermione and Draco needed. Maybe they'd be able to cure each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that meets the prompt. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> -Sean


End file.
